


The case of the missing scarf

by Valer_blink



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I guess???, Jason Todd has a Cat, M/M, why isn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valer_blink/pseuds/Valer_blink
Summary: Tim liked many of his clothes, but his favourite was a red scarf Jason had given him the first Christmas they spent together without trying to kill each other.It was kind of a tradition that he wore it every Christmas and he couldn't find it anywhere. He was ready to cry.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	The case of the missing scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot I wrote some time ago. Hope you enjoy :)

Tim liked many of his clothes, but his favourite was a red scarf Jason had given him the first Christmas they spent together without trying to kill each other.

It was kind of a tradition that he wore it every Christmas ,so it's safe to say that he was a mix of angry, sad and frustrated when he had been searching for it for three hours the morning before Christmas and couldn't find it anywhere.

He searched for it EVERYWHERE but it was nowhere to be found. His apartment was now a mess, not that it usually wasn't but... Clothes were covering almost every inch of every room. He wanted to cry.

He went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Oh fuck... he had totally forgotten. He hadn't fed the cat Jason left to his care.

The cat was really important to Jason. It looked exactly like the one that used to keep him company when he was younger.

Tim searched for the cat until he spotted it in the corner of the room sleeping on something. That something was oddly familiar. It was the fucking scarf. 

Tim woke the cat, fed it and took his scarf back, but not before he snapped a picture of the cat sleeping and sent it to Jason. That picture was followed by one of Tim's wrists and knees covered in scratches and red marks. 

It's safe to say that Jason was laughing for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
